Even A Hero Can Use Some Help Sometimes
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "Another Way To View Writing". Danny's struggling, but this time, it's to finish his schoolwork after a day of dealing with Dash, Walker, Undergrowth, and Plasmius. Can a certain Ghost Writer help the boy? Done as a request for circusgoth13. :)


**circusgoth13 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon. I own nothing. **

**This story is the sequel to "Another Way To View Writing", which can be found on my page.**

* * *

**Even A Hero Can Use Some Help Sometimes**

Danny sighed as he struggled to finish up his report, but he was exhausted. "Man, I can't even make sense of my notes," he groaned as he propped his head up with his left hand, setting down his pencil as he gave a tired yawn.

Not only had he again dealt with Dash's bullying, but both Plasmius and Walker had come to cause trouble. Danny had to work hard to defeat both of them and send Plasmius back to Wisconsin and Walker back to the Ghost Zone, but then had come an attack from Undergrowth, who had caught him off guard and sent him flying with a sucker punch. Thankfully, Frostbite and Nocturne had been nearby and the dream ghost had caught Danny while Frostbite froze Undergrowth's roots, making him retreat fast.

Danny had just made it back to class in time for science, but he could hardly remember what the lesson had been about as he had almost fallen asleep. Thankfully, Sam had kept an eye on him, which he appreciated.

"Man, I've got to get this done," he sighed, but he couldn't even focus on his notes anymore. Leaning back in his chair, he sighed.

A hand covered his mouth and he let out a startled shout, but it was muffled as he was pulled back into two arms and lifted up before he felt like he was flying, phasing through the floors and into the portal of the Ghost Zone in his parents' lab. He squirmed hard, trying to get free. "Easy, Danny," a voice said, one that he noted quickly didn't sound like Plasmius, Walker, or Undergrowth.

"Who?" He asked with a groan as he was ready to fall asleep.

"A friend," he heard before he fell asleep.

* * *

It was a couple hours later that he woke up and sat up to find himself on a comfy couch, covered with a warm blanket. Looking around, he noticed the books and the shelves.

Lots of them.

That alone gave him a hint as to where he was. "Ghost Writer's lair?" He asked himself.

Said ghost walked in right then. "Ah, glad to see you're awake, Danny," he said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Tired," the boy said.

"I can't blame you," Ghost Writer said. "Dealing with scourge like Plasmius and Undergrowth and then dealing with a ghost bent on rules."

Danny looked at him in surprise. "How do you know about that?" He asked.

"Nocturne and Frostbite flew by my lair in a hurry and I followed them to see what had happened and they spoke to the Observants' Court about those three and asked the Observants to give Walker a warning and to punish the other two, but they refused, which really ticked off both the dream ghost and leader of the Far Frozen to the point that Frostbite froze the Observants court and Nocturne promised to give them some nightmares," the author said.

The boy was surprised before seeing a cup of a steaming liquid in Ghost Writer's hands, which the author gave to him. "Tomato soup," he said. "I figured it would perk you up."

Grateful, the halfa drank the soup, feeling better as it warmed him. Hands gently rested on his shoulders. "You should rest some more, Danny," said the author ghost. "You won't be able to do that last report without proper rest."

"But...I've got to get it done," he protested.

"Not looking like you're ready to fall asleep while standing up you're not," Ghost Writer said, gently pushing the boy to lie back down.

"But...," Danny tried to protest, weakly trying to get up.

The author ghost smirked. "Danny, either you rest or I'll resort to a certain measure to make you rest properly," he said playfully.

"Ghost Writer, I can't rest," the boy said, trying to get up, but he was pinned down gently.

"Alright, ghost boy, you asked for it," Ghost Writer said as he moved Danny's shirt up to the bottom of his ribcage and began tickling his stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHITER, STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" The boy laughed, squirming to get free.

"Ah, ah, ah," the author ghost chuckled. "You're not getting away that easily, Danny."

With that, he leaned towards the boy's stomach and blew a big raspberry right onto the exposed belly button, making Danny let out a shriek before laughter took over again, especially when the ghost began playfully, but gently, nibbling at the sensitive stomach. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed before returning to nibbling the ticklish stomach gently.

The hero halfa let out another shriek of laughter as he arched his back, but that did nothing to stop the ticklish feeling running through his whole body. He tried curling up, but Ghost Writer simply smirked and phased his hands past Danny's defenses, his fingers attacking the boy's underarms, which made him freeze up with tickle paralysis.

"Well, well, looks like if I tickle you here, you go into tickle paralysis," the author ghost chuckled. "And you squeal so cutely when I nibble your stomach."

The boy actually turned red at that, feeling embarrassed, but before he could say anything, the ghost again put him in stitches by nibbling his stomach, which tickled so bad that Danny just laughed until he felt himself getting tired.

"Writer," he gasped out through his laughter. "Please."

Smiling, the author ghost nodded and let him up. "Are you going to rest now?" He asked.

Danny nodded. "But...please wake me up in maybe a hour or so," he asked. "I've got to get that report done."

Ghost Writer gently ruffled his hair. "I'll take care of it, Danny," he said. "You just rest."

"But...," the boy tried to protest.

"No buts," the ghost said with a slightly stern look. "You're exhausted and need rest. Don't make me sic Clockwork on you."

Danny chuckled lightly at that before yawning. "Ghost Writer? Thanks," he said softly as he fell asleep.

The ghost smiled as he tucked a blanket around the boy, making sure he was comfortable. He then saw Nocturne come in and nodded to him. "Give the boy a good dream?" He said.

Nodding, Nocturne held up a new and improved dream helmet, which was for people who were either very tired and refused to rest or for people with insomnia. The dream ghost placed the helmet on Danny's head gently and used his powers to form a dream about the boy getting good grades on his tests in school and racing on a motorcyle against Johnny 13 with Kitty and Shadow cheering both on. "That should help him relax," the dream ghost said gently as he nodded and let Danny rest.

"Even a hero can use some help sometimes," Ghost Writer said as he moved his fingers over his keyboard to type up what Danny had written. He didn't add anything, but rather just typed out what the boy had and added in the extra notes too. "When he's well rested, he can look and decide if he wants to add more or remove something."

"Good idea," Nocturne said. "The helmet will let him sleep, but he'll wake up on his own."

"Good," the author ghost said, waving goodbye to his friend before turning back to his work, keeping an eye on the young hero who he was fond of as the boy slept.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
